The Amelien Feifdom
by Sphinxeyes
Summary: Dom has a terrible secret, why did he only tell Caroline? And what is the big secret Caroline is hidding from the world?
1. Introductions

The Amelien Fiefdom  
By: Hyuper Mage  
  
Allo's all, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I personally think that this is really good, so, don't let me down!!  
  
"Why do you think Neal wanted to see you?" Kel asked Dom as they headed for the main entrance of the Caste.  
  
"I don't know, he said it had something to do with family matters," they spotted eal, he was as white as a piece of paper.  
  
"Hello Neal, why are you so pale?" Kel asked Neal, Dom looked at Neals pale face and laughed. Neal looked at them blankly.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Dom, Caroline is coming to the palace from the convent," Dom's sudden change of additude told Kel that this Caroline must have done something bad.  
  
"Whose Caroline?" She asked, both Dom & Neal looked at her as if they need protection.  
  
"Caroline, how can we explain Caroline?" Neal said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's put it this way kel, she would have joined you, if her parents hadn't have shipped her early to the convent." Dom shuddered at the thought of Caroline, Kel noticed the shutter.   
  
"Is she that bad? Or did she turn out bad?" She asked them, they both shook their heads.  
  
"Well, from the letter I get from her, she's changed at least a little, I mean, what kind of knight would like embriodering?" Neal sat down on a bench, hard. "She has the gift of gab, that's for sure, yet she is very nice, very brave, she would have made a nice opponent for you if she had become a lady knight, hopefully they didn't beat all of her spirit out of her.  
  
"Ones thing for sure, her parents must be extriemly happy she passed early," Dom laughed, "I wonder who we should introduce her to, Owen & her would make a good couple," Neal looked at Dom & they both laughed. Kel ignored their little inside joke.  
  
"What side of the family is she from?" She asked.  
  
"She's my direct cousin, her father married my aunt, my favorite aunt," Dom nodded.  
  
"Caroline of Amelien, how long has it been since I've seen her?" Dom asked himself.  
  
"Gods, it must have been before I became a page, she gave me this," Neal pulled out a bracelet, it had the symbol of the goddess.  
  
"I've never seen that before, what is it?" asked kel, Neal blushed.  
  
"One things for sure, you'll never see it again. It's a protective spell bracelet, she made it herself, good mage she was, before her parents made her go to the convent," Dom straitened up.  
  
"Look, there's her carriage, let's go," Dom said, waling gracefully to the carriage. Kel Had never seen such a house crest. It had a large mountian, with a river that wound around the bottom. At the top it had an eagle flying & a wolf pack walking near the river at the bottom, Neal noticed what she was looking at.  
  
"Like it? Her father came up to, they're really into nature," Dom told them to shush, the door had opened. A man came out, well armed, he looked around him, then spotted Neal and smiled.   
  
"Caroline, you're dear cousin Meathead is here," Neal blushed, but it didn't last long. At first, nothing was coming out, then out came Caroline. Kel thought that Caroline could rival even the queen if she had to. Her long, light brown hair was flowing freely, she wore a simple dress, a dark green that brought out her eyes, and atop her nose, glasses that were so delicate they looked as if they could brake easiliy. When she saw Neal and Dom, A wide smile appeared on her face. Dom & Neal ran up to her, she met them half way, Kel walked behind them, feeling a bit out of place.  
  
  
"Neal, Dom, By the goddess!! How long has it been?" She cried out with joy, tears ran down her face.  
  
"Long enough, I guess they haven't taken away all of your spirit, you actually ran!" Dom cried out. Caroline laughed, it was a real genuine laugh, not the fake, lady like laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't get too carried away Dom, I may be in a dress, but I've learned a couple of tricks while I was away, and you Neal? No stupid little comment from you, If I remember clearly, you said I would never be skinny." She turned in front of them, showing a perfect figure.  
  
"What did they do to you? Startve you t death?" He cried out, Caroline slapped the back of Neals head hard enough to makje him wince.  
  
"Watch it Meathead, I've still got orbs of you at midwinter," Neal paled.  
  
"No you don't fat cow, I stole them all."   
  
"As much as I don't want to brake up this little family reunion, Lady Caroline, we have to take everything to your new rooms," said Howard, her man servant.  
  
"yes, yes that's right, go on ahead I'll be right there. Neal, Dom, who is that girl hidding behind you guys?:" She asked, dom & neal turned around, they had fogotten about kel.   
  
"Caroline, this is my best friend, and Doms girlfriend, Keladry of Mindelan," Kel walked foward and shook Caroline's hand, she was surprised when Caroline squeezed back, Caroline noticed her startlement.  
  
"If I would have met you at court, I would have been more lady like, but there are no convent hawks here, they absolutly dread the sunlight," Caroline made a hissing sound as if to melt in the sun, that brought out a laugh out of eveyone.  
  
"Well, at least you haven't lost your humor," Dom remarked.  
  
"Yes, but it's not like they didn't try to beat it out of me. Well my little people," She mocked bowed, "I must leave for I only have 3 hours until my intruduction to court, what joy," the look on her face was of pure disqust, she obviously didn't need mcuh time. She walked into the palace, leaving Dom, Neal & Kel shocked.   
  
"Well, I guess they didn't beat all of it out of her after all," Neal remarked to no one in particular. Dom just nodded.  
  
"SHe seems well enough, almost a proper lady, I bet she'll turn into one at the ball tongiht like she used to back home"  
  
"I liked her, she seems nice," Kel said to them, they kind of just stared at her blankly.  
  
"You have no idea how weird she can be," they said in unison. 


	2. Dom's secret

The Amelien Fiefdom  
By: Hyper Mage  
  
Even though not a lot of ppl reviewed this story, I'm still gonna continue it since I really like this story. Also, this chapter has...some romance in it, Dom & Kel, set up by urs truly, Caroline of Amelien (lol, that really is my name, well, middle name) lol have fun!!!  
Neal was amazed at how much his cousin had changed. He remembered her as the girl who stayed at hom, in her room, either reading or working on her embroidering. Neal remembered when she had had a big obsession with learning how to use magic, Neal also remembered when she had almost burned down her fief because no one trained her. .Neal thought about how she had protested to going to the convent, how she had even run away from her fiefdom to Masbolle. Lucky thing for them that it was close, but the thought of a 10 yr old girl making that trip all by herself almost convinced her parents to let her train, since Keladry had passed her first years & Neal was at the palace, but they thought against it & made her go to the convent. Neal shook his head as he got dressed for the ball, she stil had that spunk though, and in the same quantity as before, if not more.  
  
Dom thought about Caroline, she seemed the same to him. Unlike most of the family, he knew a side of her most didn't. Caroline would spend the summer at Masbolle while Dom Would go up to Amelien in the winter since they had great lakes for Sating. She would ask him, even beg him to teach her how to shot, not the little lady bows she was alowed to carry around. She was skilled at a lot of things, faking it it was one of them. She would fake out of a lesson at the convent as he had found out in her letters. But she never faked out of listening, or telling what was on her mind. She had also learned   
to not show all her skills at ladyship, she had told him the being an exact lady & making the popular ones look bad called for asswhipping, like, undoing embriodering, which made the teachers mad. Dom admitted that he would never figure Caroline all out, there where things he was sure he would never found out about her.  
  
*I look like a lady, urgh this sucks* Caroline smiled at the priestess who gave her one of her own, ladylike smiles. *can't wait 'till I can end this cheesy act* Caroline spun around acting very girlish for the priestess.  
  
"Oh lady, I'm so proud of you, hopefully we've taken out the horse in you," the preistess said in a whiny, nazel voice. *I'll show this bitch* Caroline thought as she fluttered her skirts.  
  
"I hope so too, I don't know why I ever wnated to be anything else," she giggled, hoping that the preistess didn't catch the inside joke. There was a knock at the door. The preistess moved to answer it. The priestessheard tidbits of the conversation.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A KNIGHT COMMANDER, you are no proper lady therefor you are not coming anywhere near my Lady Caroline to contaminate your evil thoughts and ideas...... She has NOT met you, Lady Caroline does not associate with the likes of you!!" Caroline knew right away who the prestess was yelling at, she quickly walked to the door where a stupidfied Kel stood.   
  
"KELADRY!! How good it is to see you!!, Ma'm can you bring us some tea?" The preistess stood there for a while before bowing to Caroline and leaving with a hmph. Caroline's smile went from very ladylike unreal to genuine ear to ear.   
  
"Caroline, I just wanted to tell you that your cousins are going to be at the ball," Caroline rolled her eyes as Kel sat down on one of the many cushioned seats in the room.  
  
"Ah yes, my couins, tell me Kel, how did one so nice & carring end up with Dom as your courter and Neal as your best friend? I thought I was the only one who ever talked to dumb & dumber still!" Kel blushed, obviously Dom & Neal had not lied when they had said she was very blunt about her subjects.  
  
"Well, Neal was my sponser when I was a page and Dom was my firend during I was a squire-" She stopped as the priestess dropped the tray with the tea and cakes harshly before marching out.   
  
"Ah yes, Dom told me, he sent me a letter that said something about that," Caroline smiled as she served Kel tea.  
  
"Really, what did it say?" Kel asked as she took a bite out of one of the smal cakes, Caroline smiled.  
  
"Well, if I remeber it correctly, it had said something about Sir Raoul getting a new attractive squire. When I heard I had thought my favorite cousin had turned gay on me, but he clarified the confusion to me," Caroline pulled out 2 letters and gave them to Kel. On both there were certain words circled in red ink.  
  
Kel read:  
  
And sir Raould has gotten a new, VERY attractive squire. Not lady attractive, but something more like a forbidden fruit that only death must have. Am I sounding too much like Neal? I don't mind if it means swooning over this deadly weapon. She is so strong, she matches the cammanders air of importance, and of character, strong minded too. Eldorne's dog teasted her much, but she swallowd it down, it didn't even dent her strong, polished armor, meaning her exterior. I wonder if I could remove the armour & see what's behind this outer layer of protection.  
  
Kel sighed, she never knew Dom felt like that about her, & to think someone found her unfeminist ways attractive!!  
  
"Caroline, do you know if this "remove the armour part" has any.....sexual meaning?"   
  
"knowing dom, It might have. Most of the things he says have more than one meaning, Kel, what I wanted to tell you is that, you have no idea how much he loves you. He's been mooing over you since forever. You have him smitten very well."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice," Kell couldn't believe it, he never acted like Neal around her, he always talked nicely and always had some quick pn to something, she hadn't realized Caroline had kept talking, "what?"  
  
"I was saying that Dom doesn't show as much adoration as Neal does. See this letter?" Caroline waved the letter, "He would never have written something like this to neal. He doesn't really trust Neal like that." Kel shook her head, wondering why as she read the other letter.  
  
THAT KEL!! She's so brave! oh if she wasn't with that Kennan! They don't belong together, but if kel likes him, I won't interupttheir romanc. Oh why me?? I'm in agony for Kel as I watch them ride away together. Like I was saying, She is so brave, She attacked one of those metal monsters the Scandrans have been throwing at us! Well, I didn't see it, I was unconcious when it happened, but according to the men she saved everyones life.I wish I could tell her, but my noble heart won't let me destroy their friendship. No, don't laugh at me, my heart is as pure as gold, maybe not around you, but, I swoon as I think of kel. I emlt into a puddle of mush, and she stepping on me as she giggles away with Kennan's dog.  
Awwwwww, I think that last part is so sad, but anyway. REVIEW!! The next art is the ball wuth an unexpected twist. 


End file.
